Tsunade's Gratitude
by TheLegendWrites
Summary: Tsunade decides to show her gratitude towards Naruto for his contribution in the war. Naruto x Tsunade. Warning: When life gives you LEMONS you read them.
First fanfic ever. I was inspired to write this after reading one of the best Tsunade lemons ever. It's called **Gamble** by **spilihp17.** So hot. check it out if you want.

Hope you like this.

* * *

 **Tsunade's Gratitude**

The war had just ended a few hours ago; the shinobi camps were utter chaos. The medic front had their hands full tending to the wounded.

Lying on the ground in the Hokage's personal tent an exhausted Naruto had his arm over his eyes trying to relax after the war that had just passed.

He suddenly heard the tent flap opening and someone enter, slowly opening his eye he saw as Tsunade closed the tent and zipped it shut. She hadn't noticed the blond jinchuriki yet.

Her top was in taters, having being sliced at the midriff to expose her clearly sculpted abdomen.

 _Damn baa-chan should wear crop tops more often, no wonder ero-sennin had the hots for her. Wait what am I thinking._

The exhaustion from fighting a war and immediately tending to the wounded had taken its toll on the fifth and without realising who her company was she carefully shed off her top and dropped it to the ground.

Standing there half naked with just a lacy black bra covering her gigantic breasts, she was Aphrodite in human form.

Naruto damn nearly had a massive nosebleed from the sight

Regaining some composure, he tried to remain as still as possible lest he alert Tsunade of his presence and she kick him out.

 _Boy would I fight Madara all over again just to see you strip._

Tsunade started walking towards the bed when she suddenly caught sight of an orange blur in her peripheral vision, quickly turning to the side she saw Naruto staring at her with wide eyes and mouth agape.

'Naruto! What are you doing here?' she yelled.

'Uh, uh, Nothing baa-chan. I swear I didn't see anything.'

'Your facial expression tells me otherwise. Why are you in my tent?'

'Uh, that stupid Sakura chan threw me out of team seven tent and said she had catching up to do with Sasuke, probably fucking the daylights out of him.'

'Naruto!'

'What it's true, like that sentence meant anything else. We're all adults here, I know when someone need _privacy_. I promise I won't be in your way, I'll lay here. I won't even look your way, just let me sleep here tonight.'

'Whatever I'm too tired to throw you out anyways; you better not let me catch you staring again.' Turning away from him she had a grin on her lips.

 _He is Jiraiya's boy after all. Let's see how much more self control he has. Tonight is going to be fun._

Walking towards the bed, Tsunade hooked her thumbs under her waistband and very slowly slid them down her firm ass and shimmied till they dropped around her ankles.

Naruto's breath hitched.

Lifting one foot out she slowly stepped out of her pants before very obviously bending over to pick them up.

Naruto had to use all his effort to prevent the groan from escaping his throat; but the way Tsunade shot back up after picking the pants Naruto couldn't help it. He let out a very low sound.

Turning around to face him Tsuande couldn't help but laugh at the expression he had on.

'Gosh Naruto, haven't you ever seen a half naked woman before. Stop ogling.'

Blushing uncontrollably he looked down before whispering. 'I haven't.'

If it was any random person they wouldn't have heard it, but Tsunade wasn't part of the sannin because she was just a common shinobi.

'What, are you serious. You've never seen a naked woman before.'

He quickly shook his head in the negative.

'Have you at least kissed a girl before.'

'I did kiss Sasuke once.'

'Hahaha, everyone knows about that.'

Sitting cross-legged on the bed she beckoned for Naruto to come sit beside her. He happily obliged, and tried very hard not to stare directly at her breasts.

'Okay now listen carefully, this is a once in a lifetime offer. It's been months since I've done anything and I feel bad for teasing you. So yes or no, quick. Do you want to have sex?'

Naruto couldn't believe his ears; was the hokage being serious. He just stared at her with an open mouth.

'Jeez don't have to be so shocked, it's alright I guess it's too overwhelming for you. Forget about it. Goodnight Naruto.'

With that Tsunade lay down on the bed.

 _Why are you such an idiot, okay she offered, she won't hit you. 1, 2, 3._

Naruto immediately swooped down and placed his lips against the beauty on the bed.

Tsunade's eyes immediately shot open before understanding took over and she eased into the kiss.

She pulled and sucked on his lips while he did the same. Naruto suddenly started rubbing his tongue against her bottom lip as if asking for permission and she gladly opened her mouth for him. He immediately slipped his tongue inside and explored her mouth.

Feeling left out Tsunade decided to clash her tongue against the blond's and soon they were battling for dominance. After a long struggle, Tsunade decided to retreat and Naruto pulled on her bottom lip in victory. The sudden action elicited a moan from Tsunade.

Naruto pulled back and lightly chuckled at the shocked and flustered look the hokage wore.

'Guess I'm good huh?' he said with a wide grin on his face.

She immediately grabbed his collar and pulled him back so their lips melded together.

'I… don't like… being lied to… Naruto.' She said in between kisses.

Pulling back he stared at her.

'What are you saying?'

'Don't tell me this is your first time kissing, I can easily distinguish between an amateur and an experienced kisser.'

'I swear on my life baa-chan you're the first woman I've ever kissed.'

'Where did you learn to kiss like that then?'

Blushing he rubbed the back of his neck; 'Pervy sage did gift me the whole icha icha collection.'

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at him, 'You mean to tell me you learnt all that from a book series?'

'Yes.'

Pulling him back into a kiss she attacked him with much more force.

'What else have you learned?' she said as she took his bottom lip between her teeth.

Grinning he bore into her hazel eyes, 'Wouldn't you like to find out.'

Gripping his shirt she tore it down the center and pulled it off his arms.

'Show me.' She said winking at him.

Dropping his hand under her thighs he slowly backed up and lifted her off the bed. Mouths still locked in fiery passion.

They stood in the middle of the room as they kissed each other like it was the last time they would see each other.

He suddenly pinched her butt that caused her to gasp in surprise.

Setting her back on the floor he caught the bra from the front and tore it straight off her body; the force causing her body to mesh against his toned chest.

He dropped butterfly kisses along her neck before latching his mouth on her right breast causing her to moan in pleasure.

'Oh Naruto, yeah like that.'

He flicked his thumb against the lonely nipple and she arched her back against him. As Naruto continued to work on her nipples; Tsunade roamed her hands against his chest before travelling through the valley of his toned six pack and finally latching her hand against his rock hard member.

Naruto took a sharp intake of breath before biting the mound of flesh in his mouth and Tsunade shivered in response.

As Tsunade gently started stroking him; Naruto threw his head back and let out low grunts of pleasure. While one hand worked on her breast while the other firmly clasped her firm ass cheeks.

Getting down on her knees she quickly pulled down his pants along with his boxers and let free his cock. As it got free she stopped to stare at it. There in front of her was a massive 8 inch cock. Her fingers just managed to go around the girth of it, barely.

'What is the problem; I'm sorry if I'm small.' He said sounding dejected.

'Small.' She said as she placed a soft kiss against the tip that caused Naruto to moan. 'That isn't my concern.' She said as she took him in her mouth and winked at him.

Grabbing her hair and holding it in a ponytail he swore he had never seen a hotter sight ever before.

'My god baa-chan you're so sexy.'

She carefully bit on his cock causing him to scream.

'Ow, don't bite it hurts.'

'Call me baa-chan one more time and I may just take it off.'

A look of absolute fear crossed his face.

'You are now sexy sannin, who is baa-chan.'

'Much better.'

Smiling she continued to bob her head around his cock, while carefully flicking her tongue against the tip to make sure she got him to moan. She loved the way he moaned.

After a few more minutes she felt him twitch in her mouth and she quickened her pace.

'Ah, Ah I'm going to cum.'

And with that he shot his load down her throat and she swallowed all of it. When she was done she made sure to lick him clean.

When she let go of his legs he collapsed backwards onto the floor panting and drenched in sweat. As he looked at the topless hokage before him he smiled,.

'Wow.'

'I know.' She said as she pulled off her panties. 'My turn now.' And with that she kicked her panties towards his face.

He caught it between his teeth and grinned wildly at her.

'With pleasure.'

Crawling towards her he pushed her downward and spread her legs wide before capturing her lips in a quick kiss. He then trailed open mouth kisses down her neck, through the valley of her breasts and the light crevices of her abs and dipped his tongue in her navel causing her to gasp. When he reached the light tufts of hair near her lower lips he gripped her thighs and kissed down her left leg, and repeated the action on her right before she gripped his hair and pulled him towards her pussy.

'Stop being a tease.'

Smiling he flicked his tongue against the small nub of nerves causing her to gasp very loudly and arch her back upwards.

He licked her lips slowly before spreading it with his index and middle finger and dipping his tongue in, he felt her walls try to clasp against his tongue but fail. He repeated the action before adding a finger into the mix, her body wiggled from the pleasure as she gave out cries of ecstasy.

He then placed his mouth against her clitoris and gently sucked and flicked his tongue against it while he used two fingers to work inside of her making sure to curve his fingers upwards when pulling out.

Suddenly she screamed very loudly and he pulled back in surprise.

'Don't stop goddamit; continue.'

Smiling he repeated the same action as her body shook and she screamed yet again.

'Oh yes, more more.'

Rubbing against the coveted g-spot he drew scream after scream of pleasure.

'Oh fuck, I think I'm going to cum.'

Continuing his work he placed one hand on her lower abdomen to increase the sensation of pleasure as her body started to shake.

'Fuck me Kami.'

And her body started to quiver vigorously and her pussy walls clamped down on his fingers holding them in place while she rubbed her legs together and squirmed, twisting her body and gripping Naruto's hair tight.

He continuously rubbed his finger inside her to draw out the sensation as long as possible while his thumb gently rubbed her bundle of nerves. While his other hand had a death grip on her hips to hold her in place.

When the sensation finally ran it's course Tsunade dropped her body back to the ground and panted heavily, as the sweat glistened and slid down her body.

Pulling him up from between her legs she moulded her lips against his. If you do that I may just be compelled to keep you in my office from now on.

'Haha, I wouldn't mind that.'

She then felt his stiff member rub against her thigh. Looking down she gripped him.

'Guess it's time for the main course.'

And she guided his member to her entrance as she slid it against her outer lips. He voluntarily twitched when she reached near her clit causing her to gasp.

Pushing him off her she straddled his hips and positioned herself over him and very slowly slid against him gasping and moaning the whole time.

Once he was finally sheathed inside her she gripped his thighs behind her.

'Wait let me get adjusted before you move.'

Smiling he rubbed his thumb in circled on her clitoris.

'Take your time.'

After 30 seconds she felt a bit more comfortable accommodating the massive cock inside her.

'I don't think I've ever had anyone as big as you before.'

Slowly sliding up and down she locked her hands with his.

'Let's go slow for now okay.'

He happily nodded before capturing her lips in his.

Soon they had set a perfect rhythm; the room was filled with cries of passion as they engaged in the most passionate sex ever. The musk of sex filled the atmosphere as the sound of skin slapping against skin mixed with the moans and grunts.

Tsunade soon felt the pleasure building up within her once again.

'Oh god Naruto; I won't last much longer.'

'Like you're making this easy for me.'

Their pace became erratic and as they went at it, he felt her hips starting to buck against him and her legs started to shake. When suddenly.

'Naruto!' she screamed so loud he was sure the whole camp knew what they were doing.

Her hips bucked and her whole body shook and convulsed as she squirmed and tried to pull off him but his hands held her in place and her walls clamped hard against him sending him over the edge along with her.

When they finally both rode out their orgasms she collapsed on top of him; their sweat slicked bodies pressed against each other. Both of them were panting hard as they tried to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes Tsunade slid off him and lay her head against his chest.

'I think I feel like getting second helpings, the main course was pretty good.'

'If you get me to orgasm like that, you can have unlimited helpings.' She said as she captured his lips in a passionate and wild kiss.


End file.
